Stay With Me!
by HayleyRose13
Summary: Sakura is shipped off to a new high school for assassins and meets up with her childhood friends Sasuke and Naruto who is now one of her roommates too. SasuSaku NaruHina plus others. -not ninja-world- ps. i suck at summaries:/
1. Chapter 1

Stay With Me!  
By HayleyRose13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfiction except for those of my own imagination.**

_Main Pairings: Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari, Ino x Sai, Neji x TenTen, Gaara x Ayami (OC) _

_Other Pairings Include: Anko x Kakashi, Kurenai x Asuma, Deidara x Sasori, Pein x Konan, Itachi x Mizuki (OC)_

Chapter 1

It all happened so fast. One day I'm a normal 16 year old girl; going to the local high school, hanging out with my friends, getting ready to go to Prom with my boyfriend, Kiba. Then, the next thing I know I'm being shipped off to a government-run private school for assassins. I wasn't allowed to tell my friends or family. The family part didn't really matter that much though. My mother died when I was in grade school and my father when I was in middle school. They were assassins too. I didn't even know that until I got sent to this school! At first I was against going here, and I still am, but only a little bit. I'm starting to get used to it here but classes haven't even started yet. I'm one of the early arrivals and therefore I'm the only one in my dorm room right now. The dorm supervisor told me that I would be getting three more roommates within the week. She also told me that at this school the dorms are co-ed. I'm not so sure how I'm going to deal with that. The dorms consist of four bedrooms, a lounge, a kitchen and eating area, and only one bathroom. One bathroom! How am I going to share just one bathroom with a guy? More importantly, how am I going to accept the fact that my parents killed people for a living and now I am too? I know that the people I'll be killing are criminals but it's still a human life that I'll be taking. I was sitting on the couch in the dorm room thinking about this when I heard the front door open.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I heard someone call from the front door in a cold, monotone voice; a male someone.

"Yeah, in here!" I called from the couch. I could hear my new roommate making his way into the living room and stood up, well more like I felt the cold chill that entered the dorm when he came in get closer. I saw him put his bags down in the hallway by the kitchen and make his way over to me.

"Hey, I'm—Sasuke? What're you doing here?" I said as I recognized who my new roommate was.

"Sakura? You're going to this school too?" Sasuke asked me with a confused look on his face. Sasuke and I used to go to the same church and middle school. We were really good friends and spent almost every weekend together with our other friend Naruto if I wasn't with Kiba or if Sasuke didn't have a baseball game. When we started high school we went our separate ways, since we didn't go to the same one. I haven't really seen him since then so it was weird seeing him now.

"Uh, yeah, I am. So, you're one of my new roommates?" I asked as I went to go sit back on the couch.

"Yeah. At least now we both know someone at this place." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face as he sat down next to me on the couch. It was funny how easily he went from his cold, outer shell to his warm, friendly personality when we were together. I guess that's the power that best friends have over each other.

"Yeah, so when did you find out? You know, that you were going to be uh…"

"An assassin? I found out in 9th grade. That's when we stopped talking. Well, that's when I stopped talking to a lot of my friends." Sasuke told me. I remembered that. We were always so close and then one day he started treating me just as coldly as everyone else. I thought that I had done something to upset him and was going to ask him about it but before I could he totally stopped talking to me. I had just decided to give him his space and wait until things smoothed out to talk to him but that never happened. Now was my chance to get some answers.

"Why? Why would you cut yourself off from me—I mean your friends just because you knew you were gonna be an assassin?"

"Sakura-chan, think about it. In a few years I would be shipped off and I wouldn't be able to tell anyone why. I thought that if I started to distance myself from everyone early on it might hurt less when I did have to leave."

"Well, did it work?" I asked.

"For the most part. But there was one person who it still hurt to leave." Sasuke said as he looked into my eyes. I love his eyes; they're one of his best features. They're this beautiful onyx that just explodes with darkness and mystery when you look at them.

"Who was it?"

"You. It's better now though, cause it turns out that I didn't have to say bye to you." He said as he placed his cold hand over mine. I forgot to mention something about Sasuke and me. We both had crushes on each other back in middle school, but the farthest it ever got was a little kissing and a few movie dates. We just kind of agreed that it wouldn't work out but now here we both are and I know that I still like him and he might even still like me too. I was about to ask him if he still liked me too but I saw him leaning in towards me, closing his eyes and knew that that was my answer. Since I broke things off with Kiba a month before I came here I didn't feel that bad if Sasuke and I kissed. Plus we already knew each other and had a lot of history together so it wasn't like I would be macking on some random guy I just met. As my thoughts rambled on in my head I could feel his breath on my lips and it snapped me out of my little daze. I waited for him to press his lips against mine.

"Hello? Can someone help me with my bags?" I heard someone call from the front door. I immediately recognized the voice and hopped off the couch. I ran over to the front door and engulfed my other best friend in a hug.

"Naruto! I can't believe that you're here too! This is great, first Sasuke-kun and now you. Maybe this won't be that bad after all." I said as I let go of Naruto.

"Wait a second, did you say that teme was here too?"

"Yeah, dobe. And you couldn't have picked a worse time to show up." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face as he came over to us. I looked over at Naruto and saw him look back and forth between Sasuke and me and begin to get a sly grin on his face. I could feel my face start to blush and was sure it was one to rival our old friend Hinata's, who seemed to always blush when she was around Naruto.

"Ohhh, I get it. Well if you want me to leave for a little bit so you two can finish catching up I don't mind. I think I might just go hang out with Hinata-chan and Neji downstairs." Naruto said as he began to back out of the door slowly.

"Wait, did you just say that Hinata-chan and Neji were downstairs? Does that mean that they're going here too?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, so are Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, TenTen, Kankuro, Lee, Choji, Gaara, and Ayami. Didn't you guys see them on your way in?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nope, I was an early arrival. I got here two weeks ago." I said.

"Nope, I just headed straight up here."

"Well this is great! It looks like all of our friends are here. I guess we didn't really have to say goodbye to everyone after all." I said as I turned and smiled to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sasuke said.

"Hey, let's go down and say hi to everyone!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke and I looked at each other and grinned. We knew why Naruto actually wanted to go down there, he wanted to see Hinata. It seemed that every chance he got to see Hinata, he would. It was strange though, they both liked each other and everyone else knew it but them!

"Okay dobe, let's go see them. Or rather, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. I laughed as Naruto's face began to resemble a tomato and we headed downstairs to see our friends. Maybe this school wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay With Me!  
By HayleyRose13

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfiction except for those of my own imagination.**

Chapter 2

"Hinata-chan! I can't believe that you're here!" I said as I enveloped her in a big hug. She was one of my best friends back home.

"Oh sure, just ignore me forehead-chan, I see how it is!" Ino said to me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ino-pig! I'm glad you're here too! It's not like I can hug you all at once." I said as she laughed and hugged me back, "So where's everyone else? Naruto said that almost everyone is here."

"O-Oh, they we-went to go f-find their rooms and p-put their stuff away. Y-You just missed t-them." Hinata stuttered out, she hadn't changed one bit since I last saw her. She always stuttered more whenever Naruto was around it seemed. Although, she barely stuttered when she was with TenTen, Ino, Temari, Ayami, and me.

"I'm sure that they'll be back down here in a little bit." Ino said as she stood next to me.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone shouted as they grabbed me and hugged me. I turned around in their grip to see who it was.

"Ayami-chan! I cannot believe that you're here! Tema-chan! Ten-chan!" I exclaimed as I gave them all a hug. This was great, almost every one of my friends were here with me.

"Wait, so does that mean that you're all going to be assassins too?" I asked hesitantly. I looked at my friends and saw them all look down. Hinata started to tear up and I knew it was because being an assassin is probably the last thing that she wanted to do with her life.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm specializing in poison killing" Temari said.

"Same here." Kankuro, Hinata, and Ayami said.

"I'm also doing Seduction." Ayami added.

"Seriously?" I asked. She just nodded in reply.

"I'm specializing in weapon combat." TenTen said as she smiled. She always did love weapons and other sharp objects. I guess that the fact that it was with weapons made the killing a little less hard for her.

"Me too." Neji said as he looked over at TenTen. I wondered if he had asked her out yet or if they both still just secretly liked each other. Its funny how everyone knew that they liked each other except for well, each other! And whenever anyone tried to confront one of them about it they would deny it and say that they couldn't stand each other or that the other was annoying.

'Psssh, yeah right!' I thought to myself.

"I'm specializing in seduction and poison killing. I think it suits me pretty well." Ino said with a smile on her face. I laughed at my friends and how they were doing their best to make the most of their situation. Then suddenly I realized something; I hadn't chosen what I would be specializing in yet.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto. What are you specializing in?" I asked since they hadn't said yet.

"I'm specializing in combat killing. What about you teme?" Naruto said.

"Hn, I haven't decided yet."

"Really? I haven't either. I kept forgetting to and I just haven't made up my mind yet." I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Forehead-chan, you should totally choose seduction!" Ino said with a huge smile on her face.

"No." Sasuke said. I looked over at him and gave him a questioning look. He just looked away and I let it slip for now. I would be sure to ask him about it later though.

"I'm considering Medical Torture and I was actually thinking about Seduction too." I said. I looked over at Sasuke from the corner of my eye and saw him scowl. I would definitely talk to him later about his problem with me and Seduction.

"Okay Sasuke, what's the deal?" I asked when we got back to the dorm room. Naruto had decided to stay and hang out with Hinata.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why don't you want me to choose seduction as one of my killing tactics?" I asked as I went to the living room and plopped on the couch.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a tomato.

"Don't you 'Hn' me!" I said as I stood up from the couch and crossed me arms over my chest. Sasuke walked over and stood in front of me.

"Hn." He said and then took a bite out of his tomato.

"Ugh! You know what? No more tomatoes for you until you tell me what's going on." I said as I grabbed his tomato and threw it away in the trash bin next to the couch.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the tomatoes. I walked over to the garbage disposal and turned it on. I looked over to Sasuke as I picked up one of the tomatoes.

"Sakura, don't even think about it." Sasuke warned as he glared at me.

"Then tell me why you don't want me to pick seduction!"

"..."

"Okay then. Say goodbye to your precious tomatoes." I said as I dropped the first one down the garbage disposal.

"Sakura! No!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to me. He tried to grab the tomato bag from me but I pulled it away and out of his reach. When I pulled it away the tomatoes went flying and landed right in the garbage disposal. We both looked down at the mush that was Sasuke's tomatoes as it tried to go down the garbage disposal. As we were looking at the tomatoes we heard the garbage disposal start to make a funny noise. Suddenly the tomato mush exploded right in our faces. Sasuke immediately turned off the garbage disposal and looked over at me. Even through all of the tomato mess on his face I could tell that he was glaring at me.

"Oops?" I said as I looked over at him and tried not to laugh. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows at me and as he did some of the tomato that was on his face slid off and plopped onto the kitchen floor. I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing so hard that some tomato fell from my face too.

"It's not funny Sakura. Look what you did to my tomatoes!" Sasuke said as he pointed to the mush of red goop in the sink that was Sasuke's tomatoes.

"Oh forget about your tomatoes. I'll buy you some more. You should see your face! It's priceless!" I said as I continued to laugh/

"I'm pretty sure it's not as funny as yours. The tomato really compliments your hair." Sasuke said as he smirked at me. I couldn't help it; I could feel my face beginning to flush red as I fumed.

"Shut up." I said as I walked over to the only bathroom in the entire dorm room. It consisted of two sinks, two toilets, a huge bathtub, and a really nice shower. The only problem was that when they designed the bathroom they messed up on the sinks and counter space. Usually there would be about a foot or more between the two sinks but in ours there was only 3 ½ inches of space. I began to wash the tomato off of my face. I reached for my face wash that was on the other side of the sink next to me when I noticed that something was blocking my reach.

"Wow Sakura. I've only been here one day and you're already trying to feel me up?" Sasuke said mockingly as I pulled my hand away.

"Really? That coming from the guy that was trying to kiss me before he even got his bags unpacked. Can you just pass me my face wash?" I said.

"Hn." He grunted as he passed it to me.

"Thanks."

I started washing my face and Sasuke and I kept accidently elbowing each other. It got to the point where I just totally gave up on the whole task and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Soon after Sasuke came into the living room and started smiling. I gave him a questioning look but just ignored him. He sat down next to me and I felt him staring at me. I finally looked over at him and saw him still smiling.

"Okay, I give. What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"You missed a spot." He said as he took his finger and picked off some tomato from my face. He placed his finger in his mouth and licked off the tomato. I blushed at the action and turned away so he wouldn't see my face.

"Yummy." He mumbled. I turned back to him and saw a faint blush across his cheeks. If it was anyone else looking they probably wouldn't have seen anything but I have known Sasuke for a long time so I notice little things like this. I smiled at him and he smirked back. I saw him begin to lean in closer to me and slowly close his eyes. I began to lean in too and closed my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine, softly at first but then rougher. It seemed that he was putting year's worth of pent up emotions into the kiss. Sure we had kissed before but that was a long time ago and let's just say we had both gotten better at it since. Sasuke had just started to deepen the kiss when we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. We pulled apart quickly and I turned around to see Naruto standing there with a huge grin on his face and a red-faced Hinata right next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stay With Me!  
By HayleyRose13

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfiction except for those of my own imagination.**

Chapter 3

I'm pretty sure they had seen pretty much everything that had just happened. What I wanted to know was how come we didn't hear them come in. I looked back and forth between Naruto and Hinata and that was when I realized that they were holding hands. My eyes widened and I looked at Hinata. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and saw her blush increase tenfold. And that was when she fainted.

"Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed as he caught her to keep her from crashing to the floor. I jumped up from the couch and ran over to where they were.

"Here, let's set her on the couch. Sasuke, can you help Naruto while I go get a cold washcloth for Hinata?" I asked as I headed into the kitchen. I watched them pick her up and carry her to the couch as I ran water over the washcloth. I headed back into the room and saw Naruto clutching his head in pain and Sasuke standing there glaring at him.

"What is going on in here?" I asked as I placed the washcloth on Hinata's forehead.

"Teme hit me cause I walked in on you two again! I don't see what's so bad though. At least this time he got to kiss you!" Naruto said as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes and hit him again.

"Ugh, you two never change. I'll go get you some ice Naruto. Actually, why don't you take Hinata to your room. I need to talk to Sasuke about something." I said as I glared at Sasuke and he looked away innocently. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen to get Naruto his ice pack. I came back and gave Naruto his ice pack as he carried Hinata bridal-style into his bedroom. I turned around to face Sasuke and saw him trying to sneak off to his room. He was just about to open the door when I tapped him on the shoulder. I heard him curse under his breath as he slowly turned around to face me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at him.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door to his room and went inside.

"Oh don't give me that! You still haven't told me why you don't want me to choose seduction and I'm not letting you avoid it or change the subject like you've been doing. Or distract me." I said as I followed him into his room and shut the door.

"You mean like this?" he asked as he took my hand and pulled me down onto the bed with him. I blushed at our position as I laid on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Yes like this!" I said. I was trying to get up when he pulled me back down and flipped us over so that he was now on top of me. He straddled my hips and rubbed his hands up and down my sides. He began to trail kisses along my neck, leaving the places where his lips touched my skin hot and tingly. I suppressed a moan and tried to push him away.

"Sa-Sasuke! Stop it!" I said trying to sound like I was annoyed but it wasn't even convincing to me.

"You and I both know that you don't mean that. you know you don't want me to stop." He said heatedly in my ear. He nibbled on it and I gasped at the feeling. I knew he was right and I'm sure he knew too but I still wanted answers. I used all of the strength I had in me and shoved him off of me and onto the floor. I heard the thump as he hit the floor hard and him grunt from the impact. I rolled over and looked over the side of the bed to see Sasuke on the floor rubbing his head with a very pissed off look on his face.

"You should've listened." I said to Sasuke in a singsong voice. I smiled at him and rolled off of the bed to next to him on he floor.

"Just tell me why you don't want me to choose seduction and then I'll go and buy you some new tomatoes." I pleaded. I saw the gleam in his eyes as he considered the offer.

"Fine, but you can't laugh and you can't tell anyone. Okay?" I nodded my head eagerly and listened to what he had to say.

"I don't like the idea of you going around and having to do that kind of… stuff… to other guys. Or the idea of you being able to do that to me. I already have a hard enough time trying to resist you." He said as he leaned in closer to me and rested his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. I'm sure he saw the same in mine. I leaned in closer to him and I could feel our breath mingling in the small space between us. He was about to close that small space when we heard the door to his room open and our roommate cursing quite loudly as if he knew what was about to happen to him. which, most likely, he probably did. Before I could warn Naruto to start running Sasuke had already picked up the closest object and hurled it at him. this time it happened to be the bedside table lamp.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just needed to tell Sakura that Hinata is starting to wake up. Next time put a sock on the door or a rubber band or something!" Naruto said as he held his very sore head.

"Dobe, you do realize that's for something totally different right?" Sasuke asked as he gave Naruto a strange look. I looked over at Naruto and saw the clueless look on his face. Sasuke got up from the floor and strode over to him and whispered what it really meant. I couldn't help but blush at how awkward this was. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and me with a huge grin on his face.

"Well I'm sure you two will be using it for that too." Naruto said and started laughing like crazy. I felt myself begin to blush even more as Sasuke growled and smacked Naruto upside the head. I got up and started to squeeze past them out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna go check on Hinata real quick." I said as I made my way to Naruto's room. As I got to the door I could hear the two of them arguing back in Sasuke's room and then Naruto cursing in pain. I smiled to myself and shook my head as I opened the door and walked in. I saw Hinata lying on Naruto's bed with a faint blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her face. I smiled at her as I went over and sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

"I can hear that they're arguing again. What is it about this time?" she asked as she sat up on the bed and smiled over at me. Hinata and I have been friends since elementary school and we're always taking turns breaking up Naruto and Sasuke's arguments. Sometimes we would just sit back and watch, making sure it didn't get too out of hand, like now.

"Yeah, Naruto made an inappropriate comment about Sasuke and me. Sasuke hit him in the head and I left before they could drag me into it." I said as I smiled at her.

"Good idea."

"So, what was that I saw when you and Naruto came in?" I asked.

"I-I could a-ask you the same th-thing!" she said defensively. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and we both started laughing.

"Well, I honestly don't know what it was that you saw. He just started kissing me. I'm pretty sure it was his way of distracting me so I wouldn't pester him about his problem with me and seduction which is a _whole_ other story! Your turn." I said after I stopped laughing.

"Well, Naruto told me that he likes me and surprisingly I didn't faint. I told him that I like him too and he asked if I wanted to come play video games with him in his room. I said yes and when we were on our way up here he started holding my hand and smiled at me." Hinata said without stuttering. She usually doesn't stutter around me and when she does its only when she's flustered. However, she did begin to blush.

"Awww! So does that mean that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He never really asked me. I hope he does though." She said with a smile on her face.

"I think that I might be able to help with that. Just leave it to me, Hinata. I'm sure he'll ask you to be his girlfriend by the end of this week. What's today?"

"Um, Wednesday."

"Okay then, by the end of this week Naruto will have asked you to be his girlfriend." I said with a smile on my face. This was going to be fun!


End file.
